Je N'ai Jamais
by Marguerite06
Summary: Ils n'avaient pas voulu aller dans ce bar. Et encore moins jouer à ce stupide jeu !/// GSR


Hey !Voici un autre petit OS, très différent du précédent mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. J'essaie d'écrire plus, même si ce n'est pas pour poursuivre mes fics… Ma vie a été… mouvementée ces temps-ci. Même moi, je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qui m'arrive…

**Vous avez bien failli ne plus jamais avoir de fics de ma part : Je me suis presque fait volé mon portable ! :S**

Pendant que j'y pense, merci Julie pour la correction…

**J'ai une idée pour un autre OS qui sera écrit très bientôt, mais posté, c'est à voir (Je remets au travail…) Ensuite, je vais essayer d'écrire une bonne fin pour L'île (Surprise et révélations en perspective !)**

**Bonne lecture et … n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

_**Je N'ai Jamais…**_

« C'est une première, » pensa soudainement Sara. Son regard passa sur les cinq personnes assises autour d'elle à la table du bar. Greg et Nick ne cessaient de regarder toutes les filles qui passaient proche, les draguant presque toutes. Un clin d'œil, un sourire charmeur… Sara se demanda s'ils espéraient vraiment récupérer une fille avant de rentrer à la maison tellement leurs techniques étaient maladroites. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Warrick qui sembla en grande conversation avec Catherine sur un sujet dont Sara ne se préoccupait tout simplement pas. Puis, elle regarda Grissom qui, les bras croisés, eut un sourire.

« Aucun doute, » se dit-elle. « Il m'a surprise à les observer. »

Un regard les lia pendant un instant, tous les deux totalement indifférent à tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Le bruit et la musique. Les gens qui se bousculaient autour d'eux. Les corps pressés les uns contre les autres dans une danse sur un rythme effréné… Les deux experts ne voyaient que l'autre, ignorant tout ce qui les entourait. Sara se perdait doucement dans les yeux océans de son nouvel amant. Ce dernier glissa une main sous la table, qui se posa sur la cuisse de Sara. Il entama un doux massage, ses doigts jouant avec l'ourlet de la jupe en jeans de Sara. Un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui commençait à avoir hâte de se retrouver à la maison avec son amoureux.

Soudain, Greg brisa le silence.

« On pourrait jouer à un jeu ! »

Sur lui, tous posèrent leurs yeux. C'est lui, qui en vue de leur nuit de congé commune, avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent tous dans un bar. Ni Sara ni Grissom ne s'étaient réellement réjouis. Ils entamaient une nouvelle relation et partageaient leur quotidien depuis peu. Ils étaient encore à ce stade où tout est beau et nouveau et où on veut simplement passer du temps avec l'autre. Cette soirée était la parfaite occasion pour un dîner en ville, tranquille, seulement tous les deux, loin des autres. Généralement, Grissom n'osait pas se mettre de repos en même temps que Sara, de peur d'attirer les soupçons; ils connaissaient tous les deux les conséquences d'une relation comme la leur. Et Griss n'avait aucune envie que quoique ce soit change dans son équipe ou au labo.

Toujours est-il que, ne pouvant fournir aucun alibi pour cette soirée, l'un comme l'autre avait été obligé de venirau bar. Et maintenant les voilà, contraints à participer à un stupide jeu où les seuls buts étaient de se rendre saouls et de livrer quelques sombres secrets aux autres.

Nick acquiesça lentement. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Catherine haussa les épaules et Warrick acquiesça lentement. Sara et Griss échangèrent un regard, se doutant qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas la teneur du jeu.

« Allez… On va s'amuser ! » tenta de les convaincre Greg.

Sara roula les yeux. « D'accoooord. S'il le faut vraiment. »

Ensuite, Greg se tourna vers Gil. « S'il vous plait ! » Grissom soupira, signifiant qu'il embarquait malgré lui dans le jeu.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Greg avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. « C'est simple ! Chacun à notre tour, nous allons dire quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais fait et les autres devront ensuite dire si eux l'ont fait ou non. Si nous l'avons fait, on a juste à engloutir notre verre d'un seul coup. »

Il se frotta les mains. Apparemment, certains finiraient _très _saouls à la fin de la soirée !

« Je commence… » fit le jeune CSI en réfléchissant une seconde. « On va y aller avec quelque chose de facile pour le début. »

« Je n'ai jamais… sorti avec quelqu'un plus que six mois. »

Ce fut au tour de Catherine, qui pris son verre et le vida d'un coup. Elle attira les regards, mais s'expliqua rapidement. « Avec Eddie… »

Warrick prit son verre et fit comme Catherine. « Tina… » murmura-t-il avec nostalgie. Il venait tout juste de divorcer, bien que ça semblait à tous une très sage décision. Nick vida son verre. « Une fille à l'université. La journée avant que j'obtienne mon diplôme, je l'ai trouvée au lit avec un autre… » dit-il en jouant doucement avec son verre.

Grissom prit le sien et but. Sara, après lui, fit pareil. Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de se justifier, ignorant les regards lancés par leurs amis qui voulaient une explication.

Greg eut un air dépité. Warrick lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant. « Que veux-tu Greg ? Tu es le seul à ne pouvoir garder une relation aussi longtemps… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la déconfiture du jeune homme et Warrick prit la parole. « Bon… Je crois que c'est à mon tour… Et je crois que ça devrait se corser un peu. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa un doigt sur son menton. « Je n'ai jamais… eu un œil sur un de mes professeures. »

Cath rit un peu avant de prendre son verre et de le vider. Elle s'attira le regard surpris de certains de ses collègues. « J'ai eu un professeur très jeune et très… sexy à l'université. Ce n'est rien de si rare… »

Grissom eut un petit rire et haussa les épaules. « Jamais. »

Sara, à ses côtés, saisit son verre et fit exactement comme Catherine. Elle fit un léger « Ha… Les séminaires… » avant de passer une main sur son front, tentant de faire abstraction de la main qui s'était arrêtée sur sa cuisse. Elle sentit que Gil tournait la tête, sans doute pour cacher la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues.

Nick but son verre, mais Greg ne le fit pas.

Cath inspira, pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire. « Ça va peut-être vous surprendre, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec un des mes professeurs. »

Grissom haussa les épaules. Au fond de lui-même, il se demanda vraiment ce que ferait Sara. Comme il pensait, elle vida son verre, à la grande surprise des autres. « Le même séminaire… et le même professeur. »

Griss dût empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il savait e_xactement _qui était le professeur et où et quand s'était déroulé ce séminaire. Ensuite, personne ne vida son verre et le tour vint à Grissom d'énoncer son affirmation.

« Je n'ai jamais… demandé une femme en mariage. »

Sara appuya son bras sur la table et regarda les autres. « Je n'ai jamais demandé une femme en mariage, c'est certain. » Tout le monde éclata de rire avant que Greg ne demande : « Et on ne t'a jamais demandé en mariage ? »

« Non… » avoua Sara, non sans lancer un petit regard à Grissom, se demandant si leur relation iraitjusqu'à un tel stade.

Personne ne prit son verre pour boire, excepté Catherine et Warrick, bien entendu. C'était maintenant à Sara de faire son affirmation.

« Je n'ai jamais… » Elle s'arrêta, se demandant réellement ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle avait fait. Que n'avait-elle pas fait ? Elle eut une idée. « Je n'ai jamais trompé un de mes petits-amis. »

Les autres levèrent les yeux et personne ne prit son verre pour le vider. Pas même Greg. La main de Grissom recommença à se balader le long de la cuisse de Sara, de haut en bas, jusqu'à son genoux, pour remonter plus haut, sous la jupe, _très _loin sous sa jupe…

Elle frissonna et Nick s'inquiéta : « Ça va Sara ? » Et elle acquiesça, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. 

« On continue ?! » fit-elle, espérant enlever l'attention de sur elle.

Nick comprit que c'était à lui de faire continuer le jeu. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un qui travaille au labo. »

Personne ne toucha à son verre avant d'arriver à Grissom. Il hésita, très visiblement et ce geste parla plus que s'il n'avait vidé son verre. Cependant, quand il vit Sara boire son verre, mais surtout le regard qu'elle lui lança le convainquit de vider son verre, ce qu'il fit tout de suite après.

Les quatre experts fixèrent leurs deux collègues, complètement choqué. « J'arrive pas à y croire… » murmura Greg, troublé, alors qu'il pointa Sara et que son doigt passa à Grissom. C'est alors que l'entomologiste comprit l'insinuation de son employé.

« NON ! » s'exclamèrent les deux d'une même voix. Malheureusement, ils ne trompèrent pas grand monde. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder, tentant plutôt de cacher le rouge flamboyant qui s'emparait rapidement de leurs joues.

Il y eut un drôle de silence. Vous savez, ce genre de silence qui marque bien l'embarras de certaines personnes et le questionnement de d'autres. Un étrange silence… Finalement, c'est Grissom qui, profondément mal à l'aise, rompit le silence avec la question fatidique.

« Greg, vous poursuivez ? »

Le jeune expert le regarda avec incertitude et interrogation pendant une seconde avant de comprendre de quoi son patron parlait. À ce moment, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma soudainement, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour en avion. »

Sara enfouit son visage dans sa main et regarda Catherine vider son verre. Warrick et Grissom avouèrent ne jamais l'avoir fait et le tour fut de nouveau à Sara. Elle butson verre d'un seul coup et soupira alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait.

Cath haussait les sourcils, imaginant sans aucun doute ce qu'elle voulait bien imaginer. Grissom devait retenir un rire et se concentra plutôt à caresser la cuisse de sa bien-aimée. Greg et Nick échangeaient des sourires entendus. Warrick levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux nous raconter… les circonstances ? » demanda Nick.

« C'est une longue histoire. » riposta la jeune brunette.

Greg se pencha vers elle. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça. « On a du temps, tu sais. _Beaucoup_ de temps… »

« C'est une _très, très _longue histoire. » rectifia-t-elle, marmonnant entre ses dents.

Aucun d'eux n'insista. Mais, secrètement, ils pensaient tous la même chose. Sara Sidle semblait avoir toute une vie sexuelle…

Nick avoua que lui aussi n'avait jamais fait l'amour en haute altitude et Grissom se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche afin de retenir son rire. Il repensait à l'échange que Sara et lui avait eu quelques années plus tôt, dans les toilettes d'un avion. « C'est à moi ! » fit Warrick. Il eut un sourire qui annonçait quelque chose de mauvais.

« Je n'ai jamais… fait l'amour au labo. »

Tous ses amis eurent un drôle d'air, probablement à cause de l'idée même de faire l'amour là où ils travaillaient tous.

« Tu veux dire quoi exactement par « au labo »? Sur les heures de travail ? » demanda Sara. Parce que si c'était sur les heures de travail, elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Warrick eut un sourire. « Non, au labo. Pas seulement sur les heures de travail. Seulement si ça c'est produit dans l'enceinte du labo. Et ça comprends aussi votre bureau ! » rectifia-t-il en pointant un doigt vers Grissom qui leva les yeux.

Catherine leva les mains, indiquant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait elle non plus et Grissom, à ses côtés, se mordit la lèvre. Après une bonne inspiration, il prit son verre avec une lenteur infinie et le porta à ses lèvres. Tous les experts autour de la table ouvrèrent leur bouche, choqués. « Ho mon dieu ! » murmura même Nick en regardant Grissom vider son verre, un peu comme si ça lui indiquerait avec qui il avait passé à l'acte au labo.

Greg eut un espèce d'air de dégoût. « Je ne verrai plus votre bureau de la même façon… »

Grissom se tourna vers lui. « Qui a dit que ça s'était produit dans mon bureau ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Sara le regarda avec surprise. Il devait vraiment avoir bu pour oser réagir ainsi. Dans son état normal, il n'aurait même pas répondu à la première question…

Ensuite, quand ils se tournèrent vers Sara, elle osa demander, d'une voix maligne : « L'entrepôt d'indices compte-t-il ? »

Warrick ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, Catherine eut un drôle de rire, Greg enfouit son visage entre ses bras et Nick fut secoué par un frisson. Grissom aurait eu envie de rire et même, de se plier en deux, mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il tourna la tête vers Sara.

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui. » La main sur sa cuisse recommença à bouger de haut en bas, et encore et ainsi de suite. À un certain moment, les doigts étaient sur le point de toucher ses sous-vêtements. Sara se redressa, sa respiration saccadée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici et qu'elle trouve une façon de se retrouver seule avec Gil assez longtemps pour régler ce léger problème de désir incontrôlable. Un seul regard à Gil et elle sut qu'il devait se sentir à l'étroit dans ses pantalons.

« Je ne me sens pas bien… Je crois que je vais me rafraîchir… » Elle se leva sans attendre qu'ils ne répondent et se dirigea directement vers les toilettes. Nick fronça les sourcils.

« Elle n'a pas l'air bien en effet. » dit-il alors qu'il voyait Sara s'éloigner entre les tables. « Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller la voir –»

« J'y vais. » s'exclama immédiatement Grissom en se levant. « Lui aussi ne semble pas aller très bien, d'ailleurs. » pensa Warrick.

Greg se pencha vers les autres. « Vous pensez que …. ? »

Un seul regard et tous comprirent l'insinuation de Greg. Et lentement, ils acquiescèrent tous.

* * *

Sara attendit que Grissom passe devant elle. Lui ne la vit pas à cause de l'obscurité du couloir, mais il sentit quelqu'un qui lui saisir la manche. Un corps se colla au sien et des lèvres douces de posèrent sur les siennes. Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir le visage de la femme, il savait que c'était Sara. Ces lèvres, ce parfum… Il connaissait tout ça par cœur.

Les mains de Sara glissèrent autour de ses épaules, ses doigts jouant avec les douces boucles de Griss. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'une d'elle descendit même contre ses fesses. Sara gémit doucement dans leur étreinte.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils se séparèrent, front contre front. L'un comme l'autre était essoufflé. Grissom reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sara, un peu plus chastement.

« Tu crois qu'ils savent ? » demanda Sara, dans un murmure.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau, les mains de Grissom voyageant sur le corps brûlant de désir de Sara. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir aucune envie de se séparer. Pourtant, ils attendirent qu'une exclamation vienne de l'autre bout du couloir pour se séparer.

« Gil ?! Sara ?! » C'était une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

Les deux experts se séparèrent brutalement, tentant de garder une bonne distance de l'autre. Malheureusement, le nouveau venu avait très bien vu ce qui s'était passé et à quoi s'adonnait les deux scientifiques.

L'intrus, qui jusque là se tenait dans le noir, s'avançait sous la lumière. Il se frotta les yeux avant de les rouvrir, pour apercevoir encore une fois les deux experts un à côté de l'autre, à bonne distance. Il posa une main sur son ventre. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé… » fit Ecklie, en les dépassant. Sara fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne les réprimandait pas ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre… » marmonna-t-il en en frottant son ventre.

Griss et Sara l'entendirent ensuite ajouter :

« Mais ça a créé toute une hallucination… »


End file.
